Spike (Kakeru)
Spike is one of the main characters found in Ape Escape. He is the first hero of the entire franchise who appears in many installments, even when he is not the main character. He is mainly the playable character of Ape Escape and the PSP remake, Ape Escape: On the Loose. In Ape Escape 2, his cousin Jimmy is the main playable character but he appears as an unlockable skin for Jimmy when all monkeys have been caught. Spike's best friend is Jake while he shares a sibling relationship with Natalie. He also has a crush on Helga. Personality Spike is an energetic boy filled with plenty of spunk and a bit of attitude. He is naturally good-natured however, and very determined to win againt all odds. He insists on never wishing to cause harm to anyone though, and only attacks if he must. Spike also shows genuine concern for the apes when they are in harm's way, such as crying when he thought he killed a baby ape who fell from a cliff, only to learn it was a trap. Spike may very well be the strongest hero in all of the series, as he is able to resist Specter's mind control through willpower alone (at least untilAE3). Due to his competitive nature, Spike often shows a rivalry with his long time friend Jake, such as when Jake tried to impress Natalie, and Spike only challanged him in order to prove he was better athletic-wise. The only weakness he seems to posess is how simple-minded he is, especially in comparison to everyone else who hints at finding this to be an annoyance. Spike despises schoolwork and never wants to do it, but due to being such a lover of food. He can easily be swayed by a decent treat. Spike is also a fanboy of Helga. In the anime, he was willing to wait in line all day for her autograph, just to see her. As he had to leave to capture a few loose Pipo Monkeys, Helga personally signed him when she exited the building when she noticed how sad he was. Since then, the two have become fast friends and he often helps her, no questions asked. Appearance Spike is a young male who started with tanned skin, but has paled since. Usually depicted with blue eyes, he has very spiked red hair with a few yellow bangs and strands going through the center. In Ape Escape 1, he wears a red Tee-shirt with white bordering and a white stripe going down the one side, blue shorts and red wristbands and tennis shoes. Spike remains the same in Ape Escape 2, although now he is seen wearing a pair of jeans and brown shoes. In Pumped and Primed he is seen wearing the same outfit but with slightly more detailing and a black long sleeved shirt underneath and a blue visor like hat, gray and white shoes and plain white socks. This look was also used in the anime, minus the hat. Spike is usually seen smiling, but he can be seen frowning in a few occasions. In Million Monkeys, his appearance has a more matured look, his bright yellow spikes having become a neutral blond color and the bangs that had the highlights have now become longer and frame his face. Spike wears a white hoodie with a zipper down the center, red pockets and inside coloring on the sleeves, light blue jeans, white and black shoes and a pair of goggles/sunglasses. Trivia * In the UK version of On the Loose, Specter and Spike share voice actors. The voice actor is Marc Silk, who returned to play both roles in PlayStation All-Stars. * Despite having enough will to not be influenced by Specter's mind control, he becomes hypnotized rather easily in the anime and in Ape Escape 3. * Although not having a significant plot in Ape Escape 2, Spike is playable when the player successfully catches all the monkeys. Credit * Ape Escape Wiki Category:Anime Category:Video game characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Kids